


Until next time

by veyl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Gunslinger McCree, Inspired by Art, M/M, mchelsing, oni hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veyl/pseuds/veyl
Summary: At dawnbreak he must leave.





	Until next time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McTiddiezo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTiddiezo/gifts).



> [Artwork](https://mctiddiezo.tumblr.com/post/166505176938/keepmeaftermidnight-mctiddiezo-at-least) that inspired this by [McTiddiezo](https://mctiddiezo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Cross-posted from tumblr.

At dawnbreak he must leave.

Hanzo unwraps himself from the embrace that has taken too long already; the first rays of sunshine lick across the eastern sky like slow brushes across a canvas, orange spilling into the blue, lazy and warm and entirely unwelcoming of creatures such as him. He casts his gaze westward, beyond the bare-branched trees and a path receding with the disappearing moonlight, where he must travel and cross back into his realm of stillness and shadow.

“S’pose this is it, pardner?” says the gunslinger, soft and subdued in their small silence. McCree is looking neither to the darkness nor the light, but rather straight at him when Hanzo turns back towards him. The lines on his face are pulled tight with a frown; the light reflecting in his eyes disguises the sorrow. Hanzo fights his drooping eyelids and the weight that comes over him when he has lingered too long; he is tired, so tired of this world, and he scolds himself for wanting to reach out again and touch, and perish in the daylight, only because McCree looks at him so.

They’ve stood here before, parting ways with the morning mists, an unlikely alliance at first, an easy partnership built on years of trust after. And this time it’s different still, because McCree does not joke as he sees him off, but he does not say anything either.

“I suppose so,” Hanzo replies at last, hiding his disappointment behind a neutral tone to his voice. McCree huffs out a breath and still does not look away. “At least until–” Hanzo starts, pauses, he really should be going. The way back home appears only briefly in this realm, he has never taken such risks to miss it. “Until next time,” McCree finishes for him, tugging at his hat; his eyes flicker away only briefly, now he looks worried. “Go on, get.”

Hanzo wants to, but doesn’t know if it is to move back into the gunslinger’s space or retreat into the dark embrace of the forest. “There will be a next time,” he says, an assurance for his own peace of mind mostly, and it only sounds like a question a little bit. McCree’s smile shows teeth and he says, “Ain’t there always.”

Yes. Yes, but so far they’ve been lucky. And there is so much that can happen in a year. Has happened already, between their meetings, that left them both a little worse for wear.

He must go, he must he must and he is stepping away when McCree’s hand twitches towards him. The gunslinger grimaces, like he’d done his best to control himself, but it still went through. “You could–” “Yes?”

McCree clears his throat, shifts on his feet and tugs at his hat again, hides his eyes. “Never you mind. Just a stupid idea.”

Ask me to stay, Hanzo thinks. I cannot do it if you do not. Ask me and I will.

“McCree? Jesse.”

“It’s gettin’ late.”

At dawnbreak he must leave.

But oh, it’s never been so hard.


End file.
